Card Captor Tenshi
by Erika-moon
Summary: A boring high school life is suddenly lightened up by the appearance of the card captor named Tenshi. Things get lighten up with friends and rivals. But really it was time to experience new things. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Author note; Hello, this is my fanfic called Card Captor Tenshi, my Ocs are on it, note, Akemi, Itsuki, Tenshi, Helena, and Verbena are the ocs. The two cards Physic and Refresh are the ones I though of, I don't anything enjoy.

* * *

The world was engulfed by a huge dimentional portal, the weather had changed to a raining storm.

"What are you doing Sakura?" Asked Yue.

"I'm going to save Tomoeda, I want to do this myself." Said Sakura holding her staff up close.

"But were your guardians, you can't do this alone Sakura!" Protested Kero.

"I want to do this, he had taken her away from me and I won't let him do anything anymore." Said Sakura using fly.

"No!" Yue yelled.

Sakura went towards the middle of the portal, she grabbed a card from her pocket.

"It's risky but it'll do." She though.

Light came from the portal itself while everyone in Tomeda saw this.

Yue's eyes widened with shocked as if he knew what card Sakura had used.

The portal closed as the cards flew towards their guardians.

"There all here, I guess this means we have no other choice." Said Kero.

* * *

Two woman wearing white dresses walked out of a door and held onto a white-brown haired girl wearing a blue dress who was uncouncious and injured, her arms were on their necks.

"It was a trick, everything he told us was a lie." Said the one on the left.

"The idea that he would bring about us like that." The other said who was on the right.

"What do we do now?"

"It seems we have no other choice, we have to protect Tenshi." The woman with bubble gum pink haired declared to the uncouncious girl name Tenshi. "He must never use her again." She saif looking at the sky and the other nodded.

"There you are."

The two woman turned around and saw a winged man with blue hair and a little bunny with wings.

"Itsuki, Akemi, what are you doing here?"

"We heard what happened, and I must agree with you Verbena." Said the blue haired guy.

"I guess it's for the best, but I don't know how to tell Tenshi that her power has been used." Said Verbena the bubble gum pink haired woman.

"It may shock her, but knowing Tenshi she will have to agust herself to it."

"Easy for you to say Itsuki." Said the small being.

Itsuki stared at him calmly before looking down at the floor.

"I guess we shouldn't tell her what happened." Said Itsuki.

"But knowing him, he's going to want to find us it's going to be best if we split into groups of two."

"You have a point Helena, and we have to change our idenities too." Said Verbena.

"But we need to find some healing hearbs for Tenshi." Said Itsuki.

"Do you know where there are any?" Asked Helena.

"I'm afraid I don't know, nor do I have any." Said Itsuki.

"I know where there are some."

"Where? Akemi please tell us to save Tenshi." Said Helena pleadely.

"In the forest." Said Akemi leading the group to the trees far away from the mansion.

"Wait, I'll carry her." Said Itsuki as Helena and Verbena nodded.

* * *

A big castle like mansion stood with flowers and vines.

A girl with two pony tails stood standing with a curious expression.

She held onto a tea green staff and there were pink cards falling like rain.

"Their hearts, my friends, the magical beings." She mummbled.

Looking up she stood up and walked towards the entrance.

* * *

A girl with tea green-blue eyes stared at the room with sleepy eyes.

"What was that?" She though.

"Tenshi!" Called Helena.

"Coming!" Called Tenshi.

_**'I'm Tenshi Mihara, fithteen years old and in high school, today is the first day of being a junior, I've been raised by my two older sisters named Helena and Verbena. They aren't really my related sisters but my foster sisters. Let's just assume that we keep our identies to ourselves but until this day, was when I first found out I can do more than to hear the hearts of magical beings.'**_

"Morning!" Said Tenshi happily.

"Morning Tenshi, mind giving the food to the magical beings." Said Verbena the bubble gum pink haired woman said.

"Sure." Said Tenshi getting the tray of bowls and going towards the garden.

"Morning everyone." Said Tenshi with a smile.

"Morining Tenshi." Said all the magical beings.

"Breakfast yay!"

"Now now everyone, today's another bright day." Said Tenshi happily.

"Yay!"

"Helena! Good morning!" Said Tenshi cheerfully going inside the house.

"Morning Tenshi, wow you made a new record, five and a half seconds." Said Helena looking at her timer.

"Thanks." Said Tenshi with a smile.

"It's time for breakfeast, you don't want to be late for school Tenshi." Said Verbena.

"Ok." Said Tenshi with a bit of disapointment of going to school.

"Here you go sis, chocolate pancakes." Said Helena with a smile.

"Thanks." Said Tenshi eating her breakfeast while Helena started making a drawing and Verbena was writing in a book.

* * *

"Ok, I'll be going now." Said Tenshi with a wave and walked off.

"Bye Tenshi." Said Helena with a wave.

"Take care and you know what to do." Said Verbena.

"Ok." Said Tenshi.

"I still don't know why Helena and Verbena treat me like a child, I guess they are just concerned." Though Tenshi.

"Tenshi sure has grown." Said Helena watching the girl leave.

"She sure did, Akemi and Itsuki are probably happy too." Said Verbena.

"Well I guess your right, come on let's go keep our friends in line." Said Helena.

* * *

"Well, here goes nothing." Though Tenshi walking inside the school wearing her uniform which was a grey long sleeve shirt, long white sock, brown shoes, white top, and it had a grey tie on it.

Tenshi nodded to herself and walked towards the door.

She knocked on the door.

The door opened and a woman with brown hair and pale skin came in.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"I'm the new student." Said Tenshi.

"Oh, well that's wonderful, ok please come in so that I can introuduce you to everyone else." She said.

"Great." Said Tenshi hidding her sarcasm.

"Everyone!" Said the teacher.

The students looked up to find their teacher waiting to get their attention and saw a new girl next to her.

"Everyone, today we have a new student joining our class." Said the teacher motioning for Tenshi to come forward.

Tenshi came forward and faced the class with wary, calm, care free, cool eyes.

"Everyone, this is Mei Mihara please make her feel welcome." Said the teacher.

_**'When I said that Helena, Verbena, and I keep our identities to ourselves, I meant it, my name outside is Mei.'**_

"Yes Ms. Yang." Said the students.

"I'm Mei." Said Tenshi.

"Alright your seat is next to Kistune." Said Ms. Yang.

The said boy raised his hand while Tenshi nodded and took her seat.

"Alright everyone on with the lesson." Said Ms. Yang.

* * *

Tenshi spread out her white picnic blanket put her bag down and sat down.

"Finally, lunch time, some peace and alone time." Though Tenshi taking out her lunch that her sisters made.

Few minutes later,

Tenshi took out a notebook and started drawing.

"Hi."

Tenshi turned around and saw Kistune the guy from her class with a girl and guy next to him.

"Hi Mei." Said Kistune.

Tenshi stared at them with a wary expression, she quickly closed her notebook put it on her bag, stood up and grabed her bag and picnic blanket.

She was about to walk away until Kistune grabbed her.

"Mei wait, we just want to be friendly." Said Kistune.

Tenshi looked at them but was still uncertain.

"We noticed that you weren't at the lunch room, not lots of people eat outside so we though you might be here." Said the girl next to him.

"It's been a while since we had any new students to the class, I've seen you before when you were in other kind of classes, so I though we should make you feel welcome." Said the guy next to him.

"I guess I can stay." Said Tenshi.

"Great, we can all sit together and maybe get to know you better." Said the girl happily.

"Ok." Said Tenshi still uncertainly.

"I think we should intrdouce ourselves, I'm Naoki." Said the other boy.

"And I'm Hitomi." Said the happy girl.

"Nice to meet you." Said Tenshi.

"So Mei tell us, what are your talents." Said Kistune.

"Writing stories, drawing, technology, acting, cooking, gardening, and healing basic problems." Said Tenshi.

"Healing?" Asked Hitomi.

"Yep." Said Tenshi.

"Wow that's just cool, you could be a doctor if you wanted to." Said Naoki.

"I can but no.." Said Tenshi.

"Seems you could those kind of things in your sleep." Said Kistune.

"I guess." Said Tenshi.

Ring!

"Looks like lunch is over." Said Hitomi.

"Is this your last period?" Asked Naoki.

"Yes." Said Tenshi standing up.

"How about we take you to the exist." Said Kistune.

"Ok." Said Tenshi.

"Since I have lunch for my last period of class, I might as well go home during this time." Though Tenshi.

"Mei!"

Tenshi turned around and saw Helena and Verbena waving at her.

"Hi Hotaru, Akari." Said Tenshi with a smile.

"Looks like your early to go home." Said Helena.

"Yep." Said Tenshi.

"Well we saw you coming out while running some errands, so we'll take you home." Said Verbena.

"Do you know each other?" Asked Naoki.

Helena and Verbena turned around only to show the same wary expression like Tenshi's.

"Yes we do." Said Verbena.

"What are your names?" Asked Hitomi.

"Hotaru." Said Helena.

"Akari." Said Verbena.

"Nice to meet you." Said Kistune.

"Did you by any chance hurt Mei?" Asked Helena.

"No we didn't hurt you dauther." Said Kistune thinking they were Tenshi's mothers.

"Foster sister." Said Verbena.

"Huh?" Asked Hitomi.

"We are her foster sisters." Said Helena.

"I had no idea." Said Naoki.

"You don't have parents?" Asked Hitomi.

By this point Helena, Verbena, and Tenshi had wore angered wary expressions.

"It's complicated." They had said leaving.

"Wary and fiesty." Said Kistune as Naoki and Hitomi nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Tenshi what time do you have lunch?" Asked Helena.

"It's my last period." Said Tenshi.

"Good, you can come home after you last class is over." Said Verbena.

"Ok." Nodded Tenshi.

Helena opened the door to their home in the woods.

"Huh?" Asked Tenshi to herself as she heard a voice.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Verbena.

"I just heard the hearts of my friends... They want to be free from something." Said Tenshi walking towards the libary of the small mansion.

"Tenshi wait." Said Helena.

"Were coming too." Said Verbena

Tenshi walked inside the libary and a sound was heard.

"What was that?" Asked Helena.

"Could be what Tenshi's hearing." Said Verbena.

Tenshi went towards the shelf of sorts that was glowing pink.

"Could that be what were looking for?" Asked Verbena.

"Only one way to find out." Said Tenshi putting a hand out to touch the book.

As soon as Tenshi's finger tips touched the book, it stoped glowing.

"Huh?"

Tenshi took the book out and looked at the cover.

It was pink colored which had a lion on the cover.

"Let me see." Said Helena as Tenshi gave her the book.

"It looks old." Said Helena.

"There's a seal." Said Verbena taking the book.

She looked at the seal for a moement before trying to open.

"It won't budge." Said Verbena with a grunt.

"Let me try." Said Helena taking the book and tried opening it as well.

"This thing is stuck, by any chance are our friends traped inside." Said Helena grunting.

"Let me try." Said Tenshi and Helena gave her the book.

As soon as Tenshi touched it, the seal broke with a snap.

"What?" They all asked shocked.

Tenshi opened the book and looked only to find a stack of cards inside.

"Cards?" Asked Verbena.

"What?" Asked Tenshi remembering her dream and the raining cards.

"It's just like this morning, I had a dream about these exact cards, except they were falling from the sky." Said Tenshi.

"Could this mean, the cards were sealed because of a careless master?" Asked Helena angrily.

"If seems that way, what do you think Tenshi." Said Verbena.

"Our friends, they want to be free." Said Tenshi feeling the front card.

"Then how are we suppose to free them?" Asked Verbena.

"I'm not sure." Said Tenshi taking the first card out front.

"This magical being's name is Physic." Said Tenshi staring at the card.

The card glowed.

"Huh?" Asked Tenshi.

The cards inside started floating out of the book and then they started spinning all over the place.

"Huh?" Asked Tenshi but then the cards were scatering everywhere and past the ceiling.

The three girls huddled together as they watched the cards going everywhere.

As soon as they were gone everything went back to normal.

Tenshi almost fell down but Helena and Verbena held her by the back and arms when Tenshi dropped the book.

"Are they gone?" Asked Tenshi.

The book glowed again and Helena and Verbena got in front to protect Tenshi.

A set of ears appeared and then a winged stuffed animal in a shape of a bear appeared.

Tenshi got in front and stared the being who raised his head up, and opened his eyes.

"Hey-Hey-Hoooo!" He cheered.

"A magical being." Said Tenshi.

"Sakura?!" Asked Kero shocked and staring at Tenshi.

"What?" Asked Helena and Verbena confused.

"Are you a magical being?" Asked Helena.

"Yeah, I'm a magical being girls." He said smiling at them.

"Who are you?" Asked Verbena.

"I'm Keroberos the great guardian beast of the seal." He introduced.

"Well nice to meet you, may I call you Kero?" Asked Tenshi.

"Sure, my friends call me that." Said Kero.

"Friends? The magical beings in the book you mean?" Asked Tenshi.

"That yes and my master." Said Kero.

"The one who sealed you?" The three asked angrily and shocked.

"Sakura didn't seal me, I did it myself." Said Kero.

"What?" The three asked.

"But the cards, I heard their hearts saying they wanted freedom." Said Tenshi.

"Oh no don't tell me the cards are gone." Said Kero.

"Yes." They all said.

"Who broke the seal?" Asked Kero starting at the three girls.

"Me." Said Tenshi.

* * *

Ok first chapter is on, I hope you enjoyed, please review and no flames until the next chapter bye-bye. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Author note; Hello, I'm, back with the chapter, what do you think of Helena, Verbena, and Tenshi. I don't anything enjoy.

Sun Magic: It's here.

* * *

"Let me get this straight, you want our little sister to captor these magical beings so that they can be slaved?" Asked Verbena.

They were now at the living room.

"Are you sure your a magical being?" Asked Helena.

"He is." Said Tenshi.

"But why do you want our sister to do this?" Asked Helena.

"Because the cards are powerful and harmful to destroy the world." Said Kero.

"We can care less about people." Said Helena.

"People just use magical beings for their own personal gain, they're all cold and heartless." Said Verbena.

"We don't care if they make people die, but I would like the catch them." Said Tenshi.

"You don't even care if the cards hurt other magical beings, or any memorable place?" Asked Kero.

"You have a point." Said Helena.

"Huddle up sisters." Said Verbena.

"What can we do, after what happened to us we have to let people die." Said Helena.

"But if Kero said the cards are powerful then they can have the advantage to hurt our friends, so I think..." Said Tenshi explaining her plan.

They all went out of their huddle.

"Ok, our sister will do it, but not to protect people, she will protect our friends and ourselves, on one condition." Said Verbena.

"What is it?" Asked Kero.

"Make sure she's safe, after what happened to us it's complicated." Said Helena.

"What happened?" Asked Kero.

"Our sister will explain later, but will you help her?" Asked Helena.

"Yes." Said Kero.

"Gosh, these girls are tough." Though Kero feeling a sweatdrop.

"Well ok, now little one what's your name?" Asked Kero.

"Tenshi."

"Ok Tenshi, stand on the middle." Instructed Kero.

"Ok." Said Tenshi as Helena and Verbena didn't refuse.

Kero glowed golden as the room turned a blank blue.

"Key of the seal, there is someone who wishes to work by your side." Said Kero as a tea green key with a gold star appeared in front of the curious looking Tenshi.

"Realease the seal." Instructed Kero as light came out and Tenshi couldn't help but cover her eyes.

"Now Tenshi take the staff." Said Kero.

Tenshi waked towards it slowly due to the light, and when Tenshi grabbed the key, it largenened.

"Alright, now it's the birth of a card captor." Said Kero staring at Tenshi holding the staff on her hands.

The room went back to normal as Helena and Verbena couldn't help but gap in shock.

"Well... I better get dinner ready." Said Helena.

"I'll help." Said Verbena going with her sister.

"I'll take you to my room." Said Tenshi.

Kero flew towards Tenshi and followed the said girl towards her room.

She opened to door only to find a large room with a desk, closet, queen size bed with four pillows, and two stuffed teddy bears, a blue hammak flat screen television, large windows, and a white couch.

"You can use my hammok as a bed if you like." Said Tenshi showing Kero a kind smile.

"Thanks." Said Kero flying towards it and swinging on it with the rope.

"Here." Said Tenshi giving Kero two pillows, and a blanket.

"Thanks Tenshi, tell me why do your companions hate people?" Asked Kero.

Tenshi went towards her bed, she sat down and took a deep breath.

"We've been abandoned, we use to live in a big mansion, I use to live in the woods and was raised by the magical beings, then one day a man name Kohaku took me in, he claimed to be my foster father, when I stayed at my new home, I meet my two foster sisters Helena, and Verbena, I also meet two friends named Akemi and Itsuki." Said Tenshi.

"Sounds lonely." Said Kero.

"As the two years went by, I was no longer allowed to go outside, but one day Helena, Verbena, Akemi, and Itsuki, escaped with me." Said Tenshi.

_Flashback,_

_Akemi and Verbena had put up five tents, now they were making a fire for the night._

_Helena and Itsuki meanwhile were making a medice out of the healing hearbs that Akemi found._

_Tenshi was lying down on a blue sleeping bag a wet cloth on her head and she was breathing slowly after Helena put the healing herbs._

_The next day Tenshi found herself on the sleeping bag and on her white tent._

_"What happened?" Though Tenshi with her eyes looking grogigly._

_"Tenshi, your finally awake."_

_The said girl looked up to find Helena entering the tent with a bowl of water and a cloth._

_"Helena what happened?" Asked Tenshi._

_"It's kind of bad but if you want to know we can tell you, do you have enough strength left?" Asked Helena._

_"Yep." Said Tenshi standing up._

_"Ok I see your alright, how about letting everyone else know your alright." Said Helena and Tenshi nodded._

_"Everyone." Said Helena._

_"What is it Helena?" Asked Verbena who came out of her tent._

_"Tenshi!" Said Akemi happily as they all gathered around the said girl._

_"I'm fine everyone, now can you please tell me why are we here?" Said Tenshi._

_"Well it's bad news." Said Akemi._

_"It's not going to sound nice to you." Said Itsuki._

_"He..." Started Helena._

_"Abandoned us... He didn't want anything to do with us anymore, and he wants us dead, so in order to keep ourselves safe we have to call each other by different names." Said Verbena._

_Tenshi stared at them with shock._

_"Kohaku.. Abandoned us?" Asked Tenshi._

_"Yes." Said Itsuki his expression turning sorrowful._

_"We can still start a new life." Said Tenshi._

_"Your not upset?" Asked Helena her expression no longer sorrowful but shocked._

_"Why should I be, besides he never paid attention to us so why let it bother me." Said Tenshi with a shrug._

_"Tenshi's right, we should at least try to have a new life in two groups." Said Verbena._

_"Two groups?" Asked Tenshi._

_"Akemi and Itsuki are to find us a new home so that nothing can find us, and we are going to be living on a cabin, but if we find a better home, then it can be worth it." Said Helena._

_"Meanwhile you Tenshi are going to school." Said Verbena._

_"Why?" Asked Tenshi._

_"So that you can live your life." Said Verbena._

_"But schools have people, and they opress our friends." Said Helena._

_"True but I think Tenshi should have a chance to see the outside world." Said Verbena._

_"I guess it's ok, I've wanted to see the outside world as well." Confessed Helena._

_"Then it's settle." Said Itsuki._

_End if flashback,_

"Then on my way home from school one day, I found this mansion, this forest has been abandoned so I let my sisters know about it and we moved here." Said Tenshi.

"How did you get all this stuff?" Asked Kero.

"Helena and Verbena got it, they owm a store call love and peace, but as long as were safe from being killed then we don't have anything to worry about." Said Tenshi.

"Is that why your sisters hate people, because your foster father abandoned you?" Asked Kero.

"Yep, and I have a different reason." Said Tenshi.

"What's yours?" Asked Kero.

"There really are people who opress my friends the magical beings all the time, in that way Helena and Verbena are right." Said Tenshi.

"Is that why you can hear hearts of magical beings?" Asked Kero.

"Yep, and you as well." Said Tenshi.

"Prove it." Said Kero.

"Ok, your favorite thing is sweets and pudding." Said Tenshi.

"What! That's right!" Said Kero with a wide mouth.

Helena and Verbena stood by the door of Tenshi's room.

"Tenshi-" Started Verbena.

"What?" Asked Tenshi.

"Dinner is-" Started Helena but then the ground felt like it shaked.

"What was that?" Asked Helena.

"A Sakura Card." Said Kero.

"Now?!" Helena and Verbena screamed.

* * *

Sakura Card! I hope you enjoyed, please review and no flames until the next chapter bye-bye. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Author note; Hello, nothing to say, but enjoy.

They all went outside to find all the magical beings that they took care of running away to a safe location.

* * *

"Tell me what happened." Said Verbena to a magical being in Korean.

He anwsered her with fear before running of.

"What did he say?" Asked Kero.

"He said that the earth just started moving and then holes started to appear." Said Verbena.

"Oh no look!" Said Tenshi pointing at a tree that was about to knock over the mansion.

But then the tree was thrown upwards.

"It must be the Power card." Said Kero.

"Power?" The three girls asked together.

"Power likes to test her strength, she will only appear if you test your strength with a game of tug of war." Explains Kero.

"Ok." Said Tenshi as she took out the key from her pocket.

"Key that hides the power of the star, show your true form before me, I Tenshi command under our contract, release!"

The key span around a few times before it grew to it's full size.

Tenshi grabbed it, she twilled while her hand held the staff up high and her hair was blowing, finally she held her staff up high with her two hands.

"Alright Power, please come out, I'll play tug of war with you." Said Tenshi.

A small pink figure wearing what looked like a tutu appeared and smiled.

"Is that Power?" Asked Tenshi.

"Yep that's her, ok Tenshi as soon as you use your strength againt Power, then use the chance to use physic." Explained Kero.

"Ok." Said Tenshi as Power grabbed a rope.

"Ok, go for it Tenshi." Said Kero.

Tenshi and Power started to pull the rope, Power seemed to be having fun pulling the rope while Tenshi was struggling into keeping her balance and was about to fall of one of the holes that power created.

Power pulled the rope harder as she looked like she was going to win against Tenshi who seemed to be grunting.

"Tenshi! You can do it!" Called Verbena.

"You've taken worst!" Called Helena.

"I can't lose." Grunted Tenshi pulling the rope but stumbled over and started to fall off the hole dragging Power with her.

"Tenshi!" Called Kero worriedly.

Vines started growing as they took the rope off Tenshi and Power and wrapped themselves around Tenshi and Power's waists.

"She's ok?!" Asked Kero shocked and relieved.

Kero looked behind and saw Helena and Verbena's hands glowing white.

"What?!" Asked Kero shocked and even more confused as Helena and Verbena placed Tenshi and Power back on their positions.

"Are you alright?" Asked Tenshi.

"Yes." Said Power with a smile.

"How about we finish up with our tug of war?" Asked Tenshi.

Power nodded as the two grabbed the rope and continue to test their strength.

Tenshi however started to get the upper hand as Power looked confused.

"What now? I can't use Physic because if I do then I'll lose my grip on Power." Though Tenshi.

"I forgot!" Yelled Kero.

"What is it?" Asked Verbena.

"I forgot that Tenshi has to keep a grip on the rope in order to catch Power." Said Kero.

"We will handle that!" Said Helena as she and Verbena ran forwards.

Tenshi pulled onto the rope harder still getting the upper hand.

She then felt a tug on the rope and looke behind only to find Helena and Verbena behind her and pulling the rope.

"I don't think using Physic is the best thing." Grunted Verbena.

"I agree too, let's pull together." Grunted Tenshi as the two nodded.

"Pull!" They all yelled and got the rope off Power.

Power stared at the rope in shock as she stared at Tenshi then at the rope.

"We won." Cheered Helena.

"Seal it Tenshi!" Said Kero.

"Ok." Said Tenshi waking towards the sad looking card.

"I know you did great, you gave me a challenge." Said Tenshi to Power who started to smile at the girl.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in, Sakura Card!" Tenshi pointed the star on Power's head who let herself be sealed.

"You did it Tenshi, your first Card." Said Verbena.

"Ok Tenshi put your name on it." Said Kero.

She nodded as Verbena gave her a pen and put her name of the two cards.

"Well now that it settled I have a question." Started Kero. "Helena and Verbena, what was that you just did when Tenshi was about to fall of the hole?!" Asked Kero loudly causing the girls to giggle.

"I guess we forgot to tell you that we also have powers over nature, back when we were with our foster family, they made us learn magic." Said Helena.

"Ok." Said Kero.

"I don't think letting the cards in their card form is the right thing, I think it's better if I let them out." Said Tenshi staring at Physic and Power.

"You can let them out if you want to, just tell them not to cause trouble." Said Kero.

"Ok." Said Tenshi summoning the cards.

Physic is over five feet tall. She wears a flowing lavender gown that completely covers her legs, giving the appearance that she's floating. She has long silky white hair. Physic have long, slender, white legs underneath her gown. She also has long, slender arms. Her skin color is lavender.

Power stood by her side and smiled.

"Glad to have you two on board, if you want you can stay out of your cards as long as you don't get seen." Said Tenshi to the cards.

"Thank you Tenshi." Said Power.

"It's really nice of you." Said Physic.

"Let's go have our dinner now." Said Verbena.

"Ok, cause I'm hungry!" Cheered Kero.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, no flames bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note; Hi, I'm back with Card Captor Tenshi, ok the other chapter is Power's capture.

* * *

_The old big mansion stood with all the dead trees and flowers._

_Tenshi stood in front of it wearing what looked like a tea green uniform, the skirt had a checkers board pattern of black and tea green, the top was a dress shirt with a white bow, the sleeves were a light green, her socks were long black, and her shoes were golden yellow._

_As the wind blew and blew, her sleeves danced in the wind._

_There was rain this time than the cards._

_The door opened and Tenshi walked inside._

* * *

"Tenshi, Tenshi wake up."

Tenshi opened her eyes only to be greeted by Kero.

"Morning Kero." Said Tenshi rubbing her eyes.

"Well it's another day for the card captor!" Yelled Kero cheerfully.

"Ok." Said Tenshi getting up and going to school.

"Morning." Said Tenshi happily to her sisters.

"Morning Tenshi, make sure you eat your breakfast." Said Verbena.

"Ok." Said Tenshi sitting down.

"I smell hot cakes!" Cheered Kero.

"Morning Kero, your senced are right." Said Helena.

"Here you are." Said Verbena giving Kero his plate.

"Yay! Food!" Cheered Kero gobbling up the food.

"Tenshi, may I ask who were those people who snuck up on you yesterday." Said Helena.

"Hitomi, Naoki, and Kistune." Said Tenshi simply.

"I guess it's ok that they talked to you, it's for now until then, but if they dare hurt you Tenshi let us know." Said Verbena.

"Sure thing Akari." Said Tenshi playfully.

"I'm keeping you in order Mei." Said Verbena teasily.

"What's with the nicknames?" Kero asked Helena.

"They're just calling each other by their outside name. We changed our idenities for the outside world in case our foster family ever tries to find us, my outside name is Hotaru, Tenshi's is Mei, and Verbena's is Akari." Said Helena.

"I see." Nodded Kero.

"Ok Tenshi make sure your safe." Said Verbena.

"Will do." Said Tenshi combing her hair and her bag next to her chair.

* * *

Tenshi walked towards the stairs to reach her class.

She opened the door only to reveal no one.

"Looks like I'm early." Though Tenshi with a smile.

She went towards her desk and removed her lavender shoulder bag.

"Ok now that I'm a Card Captor, I wonder what card I'll catch next." Though Tenshi.

The door opened.

Tenshi stared off in space intending to ignore whoever came in.

Much to her luck.

"Mei!" Cheered Hitomi.

"Morning." Said Tenshi simply.

"Mei! I'm scared!" Yelled Hitomi all of a sudden and tackled Tenshi causing her and the chair to fall and make a crash.

"What's going on?!" Asked Kero appearing out of Tenshi's bag.

The door opened and Kistune and Naoki came in only to find a floating plush toy, Tenshi sitting on the floor with her hands on the floor, and Hitomi hugging Tenshi in fear.

"A plush!" Cheered Hitomi.

"So much for having a quiet morning." Muttered Tenshi.

* * *

"So your a Card Captor?" Asked Kistune.

The group were at the field Tenshi was yesterday due to the fact that their teacher was absent.

"Yes, and I'm going to catch the magical beings. I consider them as friends, I have the power to hear the hearts of magical beings." Said Tenshi.

"Amazing, who ever though Mei here would have power." Said Naoki.

"If you tell anyone, I'll have Hotaru and Akari to beat you up with their magic." Said Tenshi.

"You mean that magic they used to save you when you caught Power?" Asked Kero taking out the said card.

"How did get them in my bag?" Asked Tenshi.

"With the book." Said Kero.

"Your sisters are Card Captors too?" Asked Kistune.

"Nope, they had their magic since forever, it helps with their store." Said Tenshi though half of what she stated was muttered.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Asked Hitomi.

"Kero, the one in the left is Naoki." Said Tenshi pointing her finger to the guy with short black hair.

"The one on the middle is Kistune." She stated while pointing at the guy with long brown hair.

"And she's Hitomi." Said Tenshi at last pointing at the girl with dark brown hair with pig tails.

"I'm Keroberos, but you can call me Kero." The guardian beast introduced.

"Awww! Your so adorable!" Yelled Hitomi hugging the guardian beast.

"Let go of me!" Cried Kero.

"Hitomi." Said Tenshi harshly.

"Sorry." Said Hitomi.

"I was meaning for you to let him go, but what I wanted ask you what made you act so stupid to tackle me and have you and the boys discover this." Stated Tenshi coldly.

"Sorry! It's just I saw something that scared me!" Cried Hitomi.

"And what was that exactly?" Asked Naoki.

"A z-zombie!" Cried Hitomi hugging Tenshi up close and shaking in fear.

"When did that happen?" Asked Kistune.

"It was late, and I was on my way home, the elevator was stuck so I took that creepy broken staircase our school has. I saw what looked like a fire fly. So I followed it, and then when I was nearly out, there it was! A bloody zombie!" Explained Hitomi whole freaking out.

"A zombie! I'll believe it until I see it." Said Kistune.

"Mei! Please come and stop the zombie!" Said Hitomi.

"Could be a Sakura card, I'll go tonight." Said Tenshi.

"You have a point." Said Kero.

"I'll go tonight and stop whatever it is in that broken staircase." Said Tenshi having Hitomi let go of her as she started leaving with Kero on her bag.

* * *

"Kero, can I ask you a question?" Asked Tenshi as soon as she was out of earshot from her school.

"Sure." Said Kero.

"Do you think what Hitomi saw is a Sakura Card?" Asked Tenshi.

"I don't really know, but if you insist on going, I'll go with you." Said Kero.

"Ok." Said Tenshi.

She then stoped by a store called Love and Peace.

"Is this your sisters' store?" Asked Kero.

"Yep, they opened on tuesday and weday." Said Tenshi opening the door.

"Let go of me!" Verbena tried to extract her hand out of the man's grip.

The man sneered sinisterly and leaned closer to her, his breath ghosting over her face "I don't want to."

Helena glared "LET GO OF MY SISTER!" She rushed towards him, digging her nails into his arm, trying to get him to let go of her sister.

The man hissed in pain.

Helena closed her eyes as she felt herself thrown in the air, waiting for the impact.

She opened her eyes as she felt arms gently catch her. She looked up and met Tenshi's gaze.

Tenshi looked up at the man and glared "Let. Go. Of. Her." She hissed out darkly.

The man laughed cruelly before his face contorted into an ugly mask

"Oh? And you're going to make me?"

"You are going to regret this."

Helena watched helplessly as the girl walked forward.

Tenshi grabbed the hand that held Verbena and with a quick twist, broke it.

The man screamed in pain, cradling his broken wrist to his chest.

Tenshi glared down at him "Next time you think its okay to do this to someone, remember this." Tenshi leaned back and punched him square in the face, knocking him out.

"Bastard." Said Tenshi cruelly.

"Officer! Over here!"

Tenshi turned as a police officer entered the store, hauling the unconscious man up and out of the store.

She crossed her arms over her chest in disgust; she should have beaten him up more.

Helena rushed to her sister and hugged her "Are you alright Verbena?!"

Verbena nodded smiling "I'm fine Helena." she turned to look at Tenshi

"Thank you for helping us sis."

"Sure thing Verbena." Said Tenshi.

"Hey this store is nice, did you girls make the clothes?" Asked Kero getting out of his hidding spot and was looking at the clothes that were hand made.

"Yep, we made this store a year ago to help us raise Tenshi with proper care." Said Verbena.

"By the way sisters, I'm going to the school tonight, there must be a Sakura card their." Said Tenshi.

"What happened?" Asked Helena.

"Stupid Hitomi blew Kero's cover, he was on my bag, she tackled me because she was 'scared' of something, she said she saw a zombie, Kistune and Naoki know about my magic as well." Said Tenshi disgustedly.

"I see, but if your going to the school, then I'll go with you." Said Helena.

"Me too, it could be anything or even our foster family." Said Verbena.

"Thanks sisters, I so glad to have great sisters." Cheered Tenshi.

Night fell as Tenshi used physic to lift herself, and her sisters if the fence.

"Ok now we must go to that broken staircase, that isn't creepy." Whispered Tenshi.

"Ok, but let's see what this is all about." Said Verbena.

Footsteps were heard as Helena, Verbena, and Tenshi stoped dead on their tracks while Kero was floating.

"I heard something." Said Helena.

"It's coming from that broken staircase." Said Tenshi.

The girls and Kero went closer to the stairs till they heard a scream.

"Run! The Zombie!"

"That was a ghost!"

"No! It was a lady with a lizard face!"

The three screaming people ran straight but crashed on the near by wall that Helena, Verbena, and Tenshi were in by running towards the other side.

They crashed but Tenshi seemed to have groaned when she saw who it was.

"Hitomi. Naoki. Kistune, what are you doing here?" Asked Tenshi harshly.

"Mei! I saw it! A zombie!" Cried Hitomi.

"No it was a lady with a lizard face!" Said Naoki.

"Will you just shut up?" Asked Helena coldly.

"Sorry." Said Hitomi.

"Kero, what do you think it is?" Asked Tenshi.

"I'm not sure, but I have no idea yet." Said Kero.

"Ok you three stay here, I'll go see what this is all about." Said Tenshi.

"We'll go see what's at the other end of the broken stairs." Said Verbena and Helena nodded.

* * *

Tenshi walked towards the broken staircase, a wary expression and held her staff out.

"I hope it's not him." She though.

A small blue light came.

It grew bigger and what Tenshi saw made her eyes water.

"Itsuki. Akemi." Said Tenshi with a smile.

"Mei!" Called Kistune.

"What did she see?" Asked Hitomi.

"Maybe she looking at a guy with a lizard face." Said Naoki.

"Is now really the time to think about future wifies and husbands?" Asked Kistune.

"Sorry." Said Naoki.

"Mei! What are you looking at?" Asked Kistune calling for the girl.

"Mei! Snap out of it!" Called Kero but then he landed on an invisable wall and knock him out.

"Kero." Called Hitomi picking him up.

"Stop her." Said Kero.

"Mei! Don't get closer!" Called Naoki.

Tenshi continued to stare at the image before her as she started to walk towards it.

"Mei! No!" Called Hitomi.

But Tenshi didn't hear her as her foot landed on a broken stair.

"MEI!" Yelled Kero, Hitomi, Naoki, and Kistune.

Helena and Verbena had gotten inside the broken staircase by the window that lead to the basement.

But then they saw Tenshi falling towards them uncouncious.

"Mei!" Called Verbena as she made some vines and caught the girl.

Helena carried the said girl when Verbena put her vines down.

"Mei!" Called Hitomi as she looked down the hole Tenshi fell in.

"Is she alright?" Asked Kistune looking at the hole with Naoki and Kero flew down.

"How dare you?" Asked Verbena coldly.

"Could it be your the ones that pushed her?" Asked Helena.

"We wouldn't do that." Said Kistune.

"Kero, what happened?" Asked Verbena.

"She saw something but I don't know what it was." Said Kero.

"We'll take her home." Said Helena.

* * *

Tenshi awoke with a yawn but then looked up to find herself on her room.

"Feeling better?" Asked Verbena.

"How did I get here?" Asked Tenshi.

"Don't you remember? You fell of the broken stair case." Said Helena.

"Strange, where's Kero?" Asked Tenshi.

"Here." Said Verbena as she opened a window.

Kero flew in with a sad expression and rose on his mouth.

"Sorry Tenshi, I wasn't able to protect you." Said Kero sadly.

"Don't blame yourself." Said Tenshi taking the flower and smelling it.

"What did you see?" Asked Helena.

"I saw Akemi and Itsuki." Said Tenshi.

"You saw them?" Asked Verbena.

"Yep, they were happy to see me and wanted me to embrace them." Said Tenshi.

"But that girl and the two guys said they saw a zombie, ghost, or a lady with a lizard face." Said Verbena.

"I'm going back." Said Tenshi.

"Why?" Asked Kero.

"Because I'm not sure if it's my foster family or not, so I want to get the magical being." Said Tenshi.

"Your right, we'll go and see what it is." Said Helena as the two sisters smiled.

* * *

"Ok your up for it?" Asked Helena.

"Sure am." Said Tenshi.

A blue light appeared and it expanded, and both Akemi and Itsuki were out front.

"Akemi?" Asked Verbena.

"Itsuki?" Asked Helena.

"No! I'm not falling for it." Said Tenshi getting her mind off her friends.

The reflection started to change as it showed a pattern.

"A Sakura Card!" Yelled Kero.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in, Sakura Card."

"Illusion?" Asked Tenshi.

"Yep, Illusion likes to show people what they like to see." Said Kero.

"Is that why Tenshi saw Akemi and Itsuki." Said Verbena.

"Yep." Said Kero.

"Welcome to the group Illusion." Said Tenshi as she hugged the card and sighed her name.

* * *

"Mei!" Yelled Hitomi.

"Your back." Said Kistune.

"I can't believe you saw was a Sakura Card." Said Tenshi.

"Huh?" Asked Hitomi.

"You saw a Illusion, it likes to show what people like and things you expect to see." Said Tenshi.

"I was thinking about ghosts." Said Kistune.

"Is that why the guys saw Mei at the broken staircase?" Asked Naoki.

"Yep." Said Kistune.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Tenshi.

"Some of the guys took a liking to you." Said Kistune.

* * *

Ok, I hope you enjoyed, and again the chapter before this one is Power's captor.


	5. Chapter 5

Author note; Hello, I'm, back with next chapter. I'm sort of new to the Card Captor Sakura town, if you've seen Harsh reality, and Ain't no Sunshine, then ok, I don't anything enjoy.

AcediaPrototype; Thanks for your comment, ok I'll continue.

* * *

Finally! The weekends!" Cheered Tenshi.

"What are you planning on doing?" Asked Kero.

"Well first of I want to be able to spent some time with all the magical beings here and you." Said Tenshi with a spin.

"You sure seem happy, but I'm not use to calling you Mei." Said Kero.

"I noticed, but I think you could use some sweets, after this, my sisters and I have to do some shopping for our food supply, and some stuff for my sisters' store." Said Tenshi.

"Sweets! Yay!" Cheered Kero.

"Ok, I'll get to it." Said Tenshi running downstairs.

* * *

"Looks like my sisters haven't waken up yet." Though Tenshi as an idea formed on her head.

"Tenshi, your sisters aren't up yet." Said Kero entering the kitchen.

"I know, so I'll make some breakfast for them. Helena usually does the cooking, but Verbena it's a different story." Said Tenshi.

"What happens?" Asked Kero.

"She blows up the room." Sad Tenshi making pancakes.

"Woah. You mean like an explosion." Said Kero.

"Yep." Said Tenshi.

"Tenshi." Yawned Verbena.

"What is it Verbena?" Asked Tenshi.

"Look what I found." Said Verbena showing Tenshi a Sakura card.

"Refesh." Said Tenshi.

"Hey this card is really helpful." Said Kero.

"What does Refesh do?" Asked Verbena.

"Refesh is a card that heals any kind of wounds, you can tell by looking at the image of the herb." Said Kero.

"Sure looks like it." Said Helena walking in.

"Morning Helena." Said Tenshi happily.

"Good morning Tenshi! Morning Verbena! Morning Kero!" Said Helena warmly.

"You sure look happy Tenshi, wonder why?" Asked Verbena.

"I'm free from school, it's been hard!" Said Tenshi.

"Why?" Asked Helena.

"Some of the guys took a liking to me." Said Tenshi with disgust.

"Sounds hard, then I'll be happy for you." Said Verbena.

"Me too! As sisters! We should stick together!" Said Helena.

"They sure act like Hitomi." Though Kero.

"Ok, I'll take care of the card." Said Tenshi sighing her name.

"Ok now let's have our breakfast so I don't starve." Said Kero.

"Ok." the girls cheered.

* * *

"You know what to do Mei." Said Helena as she and Verbena waved.

"Yep." Said Tenshi with a smile and wave as the sisters parted ways for a while.

"Where are we going?" Asked Kero.

"Shopping for our food supply." Said Tenshi happily walking.

"Make sure to buy pudding, I don't want to starve." Said Kero.

"Ok." Said Tenshi.

* * *

Tenshi walked calmly towards the store getting the basket and staring at the list.

"I wonder how long will the weekends be so I don't have to worry about the stupid boys." Though Tenshi entering a file.

Behind her blue dust started to floating and then went towards a direction.

"Ok, shopping done." Said Tenshi as she went to pay for the stuff.

"Have a nice day." Said the employe but then seemed to have collapsed.

"What the-? She's asleep. Oh well." Said Tenshi with a shrug.

But then some people started to colapse as well.

Tenshi soon felt her eyes starting to close until a voice boomed her ears.

"Tenshi! Don't fall asleep!"

The said girl snapped out of it.

"Kero!" Said Tenshi surprised.

"Can you sence the Sakura card?" Asked Kero.

Tenshi focused for a few seconds and felt it.

"Yep, it's near." Said Tenshi.

"Must be the Sleep card." Said Kero.

"Sleep." Said Tenshi.

"Yep, if she sprinkles you with her dust you fall asleep." Explained Kero.

"Ok, I'm on the case." Said Tenshi as she summoned the key on her neck.

"Alright Physic keep everyone asleep." Said Tenshi as the card nodded.

"Right away Tenshi." Said Physic.

"There she is!" Called Kero.

Sleep seemed to have noticed them as she chased the two.

"Alright Kero let's split up." Said Tenshi.

"What." Said Kero.

"Don't worry I've got a plan." Said Tenshi with a reasuring smile.

"Ok." Said Kero going to the left.

Tenshi went towards the right.

Sleep saw the change and flew towards the left.

Tenshi stopped running as she closed her eyes and felt the pressence of the Sakura Card.

"Ok, I've got her right where I want her." Though Tenshi spinning the staff and waiting for the impact.

"I hope Tenshi knows what she's doing." Though Kero flying away from Sleep who seemed to have decided to chase him

"Get back here Keroberos and let me take care of the Card Captor." Yelled Sleep.

A bright golden white bubble surrounded Sleep.

"Hey!" Yelled Sleep.

"Where did that come from?" Though Kero out loud.

"Hi Sleep." Said a cheerful voice.

Kero turned around to find Tenshi standing with a golden yellow orb on her hand.

"Tenshi! What the heck was that?" Asked Kero.

"The reason why I told you to split up is because I heard Sleep's heart so I used my training magic to have you here and with illusion's help." Said Tenshi holding up illusion.

"Woah! You've gotten strong!" Said Kero shocked.

"Thanks, now Sleep you're really something, how about this, my sisters and I own a mansion with magical beings, so we'll let you be free and not be in your card form." Said Tenshi.

"Wow, ok I'm in." Said Sleep.

"Ok, then it's settled." Said Tenshi spinning the staff and pointing at the card.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in, Sakura card."

Sleep nodded as she turned to her card form.

"Parfect, now to put my name on her." Though Tenshi putting her name on the card.

"Welcome sleep." Said Tenshi sending the card and everyone else out.

"Hi Sleep." Said Physic.

"Hi, you all look happy." Said Sleep.

"Sure we are, we get to be in a great home." Said Power.

"Ok, I'm in." Said Sleep.

"Ok, now that we're settled let's-." Started Tenshi only to be interupted by some wind blowing on her.

"What was that?" Asked Tenshi.

"Fly." Said Kero.

"Fly?" Asked Tenshi.

"Yep, fly is one of the most toughtest cards yet, try to seal it." Said Kero.

"I know." Said Tenshi suddenly.

Tenshi ran forward and was face to face with the card.

She used illusion to distract Fly.

Fly seemed to like what he saw as he started using more wind.

"Physic." Said Tenshi.

Physic went towards Fly and froze him in place.

Fly soon relized what happened as he struggled to move.

Tenshi span the staff around and returned the card.

"Whew.." Said Tenshi tierdly.

"Wow! Two cards and already your getting the hang of it." Said Kero floating next to her.

"Thanks." Said Tenshi with a smile.

"How about we head home before anyone notices." Said Kero as Tensshi nodded and went to get the shopping bags.

"After tommorow, it's the end of my life." Though Tenshi tierdly.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, please review and no flames until the next chapter bye-bye. XD


	6. Chapter 6 Silent battle

Author note; Hello, here's the chapter of the Silent Card. I don't own anything enjoy.

James Birdsong; Thank you kindly.

* * *

"Here goes the end of my life." Though Tenshi.

She entered her fist period class which was home room.

Tenshi stared at the room realizing she was by herself before putting her head down and sighting with excaution.

"Catching Fly and Sleep wasn't easy but time flies when your having fun." Muttered Tenshi.

The door opened and Tenshi expected it to be Hitomi.

But instead it was a guy with short black hair and brown eyes.

When he saw Tenshi, he had a dreamy look on his face.

"Good morning Mei." He said dreamily.

She didn't say anything and stared blankly out the window.

But the guy was still staring at Tenshi dreamily.

He went towards her and grabbed her hand.

But Tenshi was prepared for it, and grabbed his hand.

"Mei?" He asked.

"Don't touch me bastard." She said icily.

"And why not?" Asked the guy.

"Sleep." She muttered.

Sleep came from the roof and sprinkled dust on him and he fell asleep.

Sleep turned back to her card form and went inside Tenshi's pocket.

Tenshi grabbed her bag and left so that she doesn't get blamed.

* * *

Tenshi went straight towards the staircase to have some peace and quiet.

"This whole thing is going to be harder then I though." Though Tenshi with a mental scowl.

* * *

A few minutes later after making sure no one spoted her, Tenshi came out of the spot she was hidding, and went straight towards her class room.

The boys looked up as Tenshi entered and sat on her desk.

They all seemed to have hearts floating on their heads as they watched Tenshi as if she was some sort of goddess.

"When will these people get a life." Though Tenshi harshly.

The door opened and the teacher, Ms. Yang entered the class.

"Good morning class, today I have a special announcement. I recieved word from your English teachers and decided to take you all to the libary because there is a certain book you'll all be getting."

Some of the kids seemed to have groaned while the nerds nodded.

Tenshi seemed to have one eye opened and then looked away with her eyes closed.

* * *

A few minutes later Tenshi found herself on a line as they each got their certain book.

Some of the students were already planning on fast reading it while the nerds were taking their time.

*Crash*

The class looked over to see that Hitomi had fallen over a chair.

The teachers had scolded her and Hitomi nodded.

"Stupid." Muttered Tenshi.

"Mei Mihara?"

Tenshi went forward as she grabbed her book.

"Here, you'll read Monster by Walter Dean Myer." Instructed the teacher.

Tenshi took the book, signed her name on the list, and left at the edge of the libary.

"Mei!" A loud voice whispered.

Tenshi looked behind her and saw Kistune, Naoki, and Hitomi coming towards her.

But Hitomi seemed to have tripped over and had fallen on mid air.

The lady on the painting seemed to have moved a finger and everything went silent.

Tenshi looked around as she found herself not able to hear anything.

As soon as Hitomi fell everything went back to normal as the said girl let out a oof sound.

"Strange, everything went silent." Said Kistune as he helped Hitomi up.

"Time to go."

Everyone nodded as they all started to leave the libary.

Tenshi nodded but before staring at the painting.

The lady wearing blue seemed to have been well dressed.

"I could have sworn I senced a Sakura Card here." Though Tenshi.

* * *

"Everything went silent?" Asked Kero.

"Yep stupid Hitomi seemed to have tripped over and I couldn't hear a thing, which made me wonder, was it a Sakura Card." Said Tenshi.

"I think it's the work of the Silent Card." Said Kero.

"Silent?" Asked Helena coming in the room with Verbena was holding a tray.

"Yep, Silent likes quiet places and makes the sounds go low, almost like putting the volume to mute." Said Kero.

"If I catch the card during the day, then stupid people are going to see me, would it be better if I catch the Silent at night?" Asked Tenshi.

"Sure." Said Kero.

"I'm afraid we won't be able to go with you Tenshi." Said Verbena.

"Why not?" Asked Tenshi.

"Our store opens until ten." Said Helena.

"Which is why we brought you two your dinner." Said Verbena putting the tray down.

"Alright! Food!" Cheered Kero.

"I understand sisters, the store is really popular it seems. Plus your good at making clothes." Said Tenshi.

"Thanks sis, but with your help, it makes it easier." Said Verbena.

"Thanks." Said Tenshi.

"Well we better get going now." Said Helena.

"Ok." Said Tenshi.

"By the way Kero." Started Verbena.

"Yeah?" Asked Kero.

"We trust you into taking care of our sister." Said Helena with a caring smile.

"Sure, you can count on me." Said Kero proudly.

"Great, ok see ya." Said Verbena as they both left.

"Ok after our dinner, I'll go and catch the card." Said Tenshi.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Said Kero.

Tenshi passed Kero his food which was white rice and soy sause.

"Hey Kero." Started Tenshi.

"Yeah?" Asked Kero.

"How was your master Sakura back then when you lived with her?" Asked Tenshi.

"She was nice with me, but sometimes she was careless about me and made me stay home." Said Kero.

"Sounds hard, she must have done that because her friends didn't know about you?" Asked Tenshi.

"How did you know?" Asked Kero.

"I can hear your heart." Said Tenshi.

"Oh right, I guess I'll have to get use to that." Said Kero.

As soon as they finished their dinner, Tenshi eagerly took the lid off the blue plastic box that contained an assortment of... Oreos.

Her face lit up like a little kid that had just walked into a toy/candy store.

She passed them out, making sure they both got a good-sized pile, which Kero was sure several times more than the serving-size.

"Hey Tenshi." Started Kero.

"Yes?" Asked Tenshi.

"How long were you able to hear the hearts of magical beings?" Asked Kero.

"I guess since forever." Said Tenshi putting a cookie on the white milk.

"Must be some power you were gifted." Said Kero.

"Yep, but if I didn't have this power, I would have been a normal girl." Said Tenshi.

* * *

Tenshi went towards the door as the magical beings were all asleep.

"Fly." Said Tenshi in a whisper as The Fly Card used the staff to give it wings.

Tenshi flew forward as Kero flew next to her in the night sky.

* * *

"Shush! Hitomi if you make more noice we'll be kicked out again." Said Kistune.

"Why is it that whatever noise we make we end up over here?" Asked Hitomi.

"Because Silent only removes the sound the person or source does."

They turned around to find Tenshi at the entrance with Kero floating next to her.

"What the heck are you doing here anyway?" Asked Tenshi coldly.

"Hitomi and I remembered what happened during the libary when she almost made another crash, so we decided to see if some sort of magic was behind this, and it seems to be true, and since Hitomi couldn't stand it, we have been kicked out here four times." Explained Naoki.

"I think this card isn't going to let you seal it out loud either Mei." Said Kistune.

"Do you have any ideas Mei?" Asked Kero.

"I know how to seal it." Said Tenshi walking ahead.

"Wait! Tell us!" Yelled Hitomi but Kistune shushed her.

Tenshi walked quietly towards the painting.

But when she was half way towards the painting, her eyes widened with horror under her bangs as she felt a strong negative energy wave.

"Mei?" Asked Kistune.

The Silent was in full view, standing outside of the painting. Her eyes were closed, and the high collar she always wore hid her mouth.

Standing in front of The Silent, Tenshi continued to sence the negative engery.

Suddenly, Tenshi raised her staff, spun her staff around, pointed at the painting and mouthed some words.

"What's she doing?" Hitomi wondered.

Kero's eyes narrowed in disbelief. "She's... Sealing it. Silently."

Sure enough, the Magic Circle then appeared beneath the girl's feet, and The Silent was returned to its Card form, landing neatly in Tenshi's left hand.

She seemed to study it for a moment, before signing her real name on it.

"What the? Mei sealed the card silently?" Asked Hitomi shocked.

"Wow Mei, that was impressive." Commented Kero.

"It's just a stragety I though of." Said Tenshi with a shrug.

"That was some stragety." Commented Kistune.

"Let's get going." Said Tenshi.

They all nodded as they walked towards the exit.

As soon as Tenshi stepped outside, both she and Kero senced powerful negative power.

"Kero?" Asked Tenshi.

He nodded.

"Yep, I senced it too, I don't have the slightest idea who's the source." Said Kero.

Tenshi closed her eyes for a moement before opening them again.

A black sphere went towards Kero as it was close to attacking him.

Tenshi got up front, raised her leg up, and kicked the sphere with her heal.

The black sphere went towards the bushes as it hit the attacker.

"What was that?" Asked Hitomi.

"Kero, please you and these goofballs must hide behind the bushes." Said Tenshi.

"But Mei." Started Kero.

"It's them." Said Tenshi.

"Ok." Said Kero.

"Come on you three, follow me." Said Kero to Hitomi, Kistune, and Naoki as they nodded and followed Kero.

"Silent." Commanded Tenshi.

Silent came out of her card form as she made the space Tenshi was and the bushes were go sound proff.

"So your Mei, now tell me the secret."

Tenshi held her staff in defence as the bushes moved and a man wearing a black robe came out.

"You." Said Tenshi angrily.

"What's going on Kero?" Asked Naoki.

"I'm not sure, but it seems this guy wants to deal with Mei or something." Said Kero.

"It looks like they're about to have a battle, Tenshi is using Silent to make it all sound proff." Said Kistune.

"I don't think this will be easy, how many cards does she even have?" Asked Naoki.

"She has Physic, Silent, Power, Sleep, Fly, Refresh, and Illussion." Said Kero.

"When did she get Fly, Refresh, and Sleep?" Asked Hitomi.

"Over the weekends." Said Kero.

They all watched the sound proff battle go underway as the guy had ice surround Tenshi in a circle.

Tenshi summoned Power and raised her leg upward and with a spin, she broke them.

"Ouch, that looked like it hurt." Said Hitomi watching Tenshi use Refresh.

"I wonder what they're talking about, I can't hear a thing." Said Naoki.

Kistune watched as the rest of the battle got more fiesty.

The man in black robes seemed to have a thing for ice magic.

Tenshi meanwhile used Power to either break free, from the barriers he trapped her in, and to reflex it back at him.

She took out another card from her pocket and this time the man was unable to move.

He struggled as he was suddenly lifted up by Physic who was leanding Tenshi her power as she moved her hand down roughly and the guy fell with a crash.

Physic and Tenshi then made him stand as he stayed in place feeling the air escape his lungs.

Tenshi walked forward, and like she did at her sister's store, she grabbed his hand and gave it a twist as she broke it.

As soon as Physic wasn't holding onto him with hers and Tenshi's grip, he grabbed a smoke ball and he retreated.

"..." Said Tenshi to the guy.

Silent then made everything back to normal as she landed on Tenshi's hand as did Physic.

"Mei!" Called Kistune.

Tenshi didn't turn around but stared at the bushes.

"Mei, do you know who that was?" Asked Hitomi.

Tenshi grabbed a card from her pocket as she turned to face them with a blank expression.

"It's none of your concern." Said Tenshi coldly as she summoned Fly, got on the staff, and flew off with Kero following her.

* * *

"Tenshi, what was that all about?" Asked Kero when they were no longer on the ground.

"It's my foster family, that was my foster brother Kenji, he doesn't know that I'm Tenshi." She explained.

"Is that why you used Silent?" Asked Kero.

"Yep, but catching the cards won't be the only trouble I'll be facing, I'll have to stop them as well." Said Tenshi.

"What did he try to do?" Asked Kero.

"He wanted the cards." Said Tenshi.

"Is he after them too?" Asked Kero.

"Nope, he doesn't like doing the dirty work, he wants to take them from me, but I can deal with him. I have more than once." Said Tenshi.

"That battle of yours was fiesty." Said Kero.

* * *

Tenshi got inside the trees in the forest as she landed right into the roof of her room.

Before Tenshi had a chance to open the window, Verbena opened it.

"Tenshi, welcome back." Greeted Helena.

"Hi sisters." Said Tenshi.

"I'm tierd, I'll hit the sack." Said Kero as he flew on his hammok.

* * *

Tenshi sat on her bed as her eyes still looked alert.

"And how was tonight's little adventure, Tenshi?" Asked Verbena.

Tenshi reached into her pocket and held The Silent up to her sisters.

"I managed." Said Tenshi.

"Excellent. I see you're making progress." Said Helena.

"It won't be so easy next time," she said quietly. "I ran into him tonight."

"Really? Were there any problems?" Asked Verbena.

"Not exactly. I just dealted with it like I usually do. But I think there will be problems. What if I have to fight him again?" Said Tenshi.

"Then you will win." Said Helena.

Tenshi nodded slightly. "But... I want them gone, so that Magical beings can be truly happy."

"You'll be fine, once you show them your superior magic. If they're not smart enough to stop challenging you then, we can always move on to... other steps. Put all of ourselves on the fog. Don't worry about it Tenshi. Just remember what we talked about." Said Verbena.

"Verbena's right, plus were here, and someday humans will pay." Said Helena.

"Agree." Said Tenshi.

* * *

OK, I hope you enjoyed, please review and no flames bye. XD


	7. Chapter 7 Sword and Wood

Author note; Hello, here's the chapter. I don't own anything enjoy.

* * *

"Mei? Why won't you tell us?" Asked Naoki as Tenshi stared at the class ceiling blankly.

"Like I said, it's none of your concern, and I am capable of defending myself." Said Tenshi.

"But that battle, and using Silent like that, seemed inhuman, it's as if silence is great." Said Naoki.

"Naoki, I suggest you give up, you won't have a word coming out on me and based on what happened." Said Tenshi.

"Mei's right, besides what if it's something very personal." Said Kistune entering the class room.

"Oh, sorry I guess, I didn't think about that." Said Naoki.

"It's alright, besides I'm more superior." Said Tenshi.

"Mei! The way you battled was great!" Cheered Hitomi.

"It's not much compare to sword fighting." Though Tenshi out loud.

"You can do sword fighting?" Asked Kistune.

"Yep." Said Tenshi.

"I think we can all go for some shopping later after school, there's this store near my block at home and they give out great stuff." Said Hitomi.

"I'll give it a go." Said Kistune.

"Maybe I can find some gum." Said Naoki.

"How about you Mei? After all you seemed pretty tierd after what happened to you and that mysterious man." Said Hitomi.

"I'll go." Said Tenshi.

"Yay!" Cheered Hitomi.

* * *

"Kero, we're going to run some errands, would you like to come with us to see if there's anything you want?" Asked Verbena.

"Well I guess I'll go and check some video games." Said Kero.

"We have a set but no games yet, maybe it'll do you good." Said Verbena.

"Ok." Said Kero.

"If we see Tenshi we'll take her home." Said Helena with a basket on her hands.

"I know that sister." Said Verbena.

* * *

Hitomi pratically skipped all the way as the group was making their way to the store.

"I can't believe we have to select a song in two days for music class." Groaned Naoki.

"What are you so worried about?" Asked Kistune.

"I'm a terrible singer." Said Naoki.

"Quit whinning, and just get it over it." Said Tenshi sharply.

"Mei's right Naoki, it may be tough but just do that song you like." Said Kistune.

"Light them up by fall out boys." Said Naoki.

"Whatever." Said Kistune.

"What about you Mei? Do you know what song you'll sing?" Asked Naoki.

"Yes." Said Tenshi.

"That was quick." Said Kistune.

"Were here!" Yelled Hitomi.

"Ok Hitomi." Nodded Naoki.

They all went inside as Hitomi went to check the stuffed animals, Kistune the art supply section, and Naoki the candy section.

Tenshi went up front and was looking at a various group of brouches.

"I'll take this one." Said Hitomi happily as she purchased the duck toy.

"Mei?"

Tenshi turned around and saw her sisters.

"Sisters." Said Tenshi with a smile.

"Hi, we were running some errands and we decided to watch this store, and we got some video games for Kero." Whispered Verbena.

"Hotaru! Akari!"

The said girls winced at Hitomi's loud call as she waved at them.

"Well what do you know, all three sisters are here." Said Naoki chewing on some gum.

"Hey Mei did you buy anything yet?" Asked Kistune.

"I was just about to take this." Said Tenshi showing them her sword pin.

"I'll take care of that." Said Helena quickly as she went forward.

"Here." Said Helena as she handed Tenshi her pin.

"Thanks." Said Tenshi as they all stepped out of the store.

"Mei! No!" Yelled Kero as he came out of Verbena's shoulders and out of her pink hair.

"What is Kero?" Asked Verbena.

"The sword pin." Said Kero as Tenshi placed it herself.

"Is something the matter?" Asked Helena.

"The pin isn't a real pin it's the-." Started Kero.

But then Tenshi stayed completely still.

"Mei?" Asked Hitomi getting closer.

"Kero. Somethings wrong with Mei." Said Kistune.

Tenshi looked up only to have blank tea green blue eyes.

"Mei?" Asked Verbena.

The sword pin glowed bright white before it turned to a sword at Tenshi's hand.

"That's The Sword Card." Said Kero.

"Sword?" Asked Helena.

"Sword diguised himself as a pin, and now he has total control of her." Said Kero.

"But why is Sword looking angry?" Asked Helena noticing the angered look that Sword was giving to Hitomi by using Tenshi's face.

"Sword didn't take it well when our master Sakura died, ever since then all he ever wanted to do was kill people." Said Kero.

"Sword has good intentions." Said Verbena.

"What?" Asked Kero shocked after hearing Verbena say something like that.

"Mei? Why are you looking at us like that?" Asked Kistune.

"Kistune, your not talking to Mei, that's The Sword Card, he's controling her." Said Kero.

Tenshi raised the sword up in the air before giving it a good swipe.

An air wave was making it's way towards Hitomi who seemed to be shocked and unable to move.

"Hitomi no!" Yelled Naoki as he tackled her away.

"Akari, Hotaru! Aren't you two going to do anything about this?" Asked Kero.

But both Helena and Verbena were staring at Sword blankly.

Kero couldn't help but gawk in shock, they wanted Sword to kill them?!

"Girls, do you really want Sword to kill them?" Asked Kero.

"Sword may have good intentions, but even if we can stop Sword, we can't risk hurting Mei, she's our sister." Said Verbena.

"And all I'm reading is anger and pain." Said Helena.

"Wait, your saying you can also hear the hearts of magical beings?" Asked Kero.

"Yes, and we can hear two of them." Said Helena.

"Aren't you sencing two Sakura Cards?" Asked Verbena.

Kero closed his eyes for a moement before opening them.

"Yep, I'm sencing another card." Said Kero.

Sword had managed to trip over Hitomi as she and Naoki were on the floor.

Tenshi raised her hand up, ready to let Sword strike at them, this time aiming for the heart.

But then Kistune had tackled her.

Sword or Tenshi struggled as they were pinned to a wall with him standing in front of her.

"Sword! Let Mei go!" Yelled Kistune.

Tenshi then kicked him away while tacking him towards Naoki, and Hitomi.

"Snap out of it Mei!" Yelled Kistune about to give Tenshi another tackle, but only to be surrounded by plants around his legs.

Kistune looked over to see Verbena's hands glowing white as Kistune struggled to move.

"What?" Asked Kistune.

"You will not hurt Mei." Said Helena.

Sword raised Tenshi's hand up and was about to give them a good strike until some wood wrapped itself around the blade.

Sword stood still and looked up to find a green spirit of sorts with plant hair.

"Wood." Said Sword.

"Let the girl go." Said Wood.

"Not a chance Wood." Said Sword as she let her branch go.

"Wood?" Asked Hitomi.

"Another Sakura Card." Said Naoki.

Wood started to doge all of Sword's attacks while wrapping herself on Tenshi's legs.

Just when Sword was about to slice Wood's branches, Wood opened Tenshi's hand and the said girl collapsed.

"She fainted!" Cried Helena as she went towards her as did Verbena.

"Mei! Wake up!" Yelled Verbena as she picked her up.

"Mei!" Yelled Helena.

Tenshi started opening her eyes slightly as she opened them only to be greated by a worried Helena and Verbena.

There expressions soon turned relieved as they helped her sit up.

"Are you alright?" Asked Kero.

"I'm fine." Said Tenshi.

"Seal the Sakura Card." Said Kero pointing at the floating sword.

"Ok." Said Tenshi taking out her key.

"Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I Tenshi command you under our contact, release." Introted Tenshi as the star key turned into the staff.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in, Sakura Card." Commanded Tenshi as Sword was taken down and turned back into a card.

"Mei, the other one." Said Verbena.

"The other card." Started Tenshi.

"Wait." Said Kero before smiling at the girls as the wood floated towards Tenshi, Helena, and Verbena.

Tenshi opened her hands together before turning back into a card.

"I knew Wood was a gentle one." Said Kero.

"Um... This is nice and all, but can you free us?" Asked Kistune from the vines.

"Sorry, but we got to go." Said Verbena.

And with a snap of her fingers fog started appearing.

"What?" Asked Hitomi.

Tenshi, Helena, Verbena, and Kero started walking deep into the streets before the fog cleared out.

* * *

"Ok." Said Tenshi signing her name on the two cards.

"Sword is a card with good intentions." Said Verbena happily.

"I agree, hey Tenshi did you hear Sword and Wood's Hearts?" Asked Helena.

"Yep, you two have the power as I do, Sword and Wood are great Cards." Said Tenshi sighning her name on them.

* * *

OK, I hope you enjoyed, please review and no flames bye. XD


	8. Chapter 8 Jump

Author note; Hello, here's the chapter. I don't own anything enjoy.

* * *

"Have you heard?"

"Yeah the mysterious stuff in the art room are moving everywhere."

"But last week it was the art store."

"No one knows what the source to the items are."

Tenshi closed one eye before going towards her English class.

* * *

"Ok, class how about a ten minute break." Said the teacher.

"Mei? Did you hear?" Asked Kistune.

"If you mean about the stuff moving around the art room then yes I did, eiter it's the guy I fought or a Sakura Card." Said Tenshi.

"I guess your right." Said Kistune.

"Whatever." Said Tenshi while looking away.

Tenshi walked by the art room but as soon as she took a step, her eyes widened as she felt a pressence.

"A heart, at least it isn't like Kenji, who thinks I'm a disgrace." Though Tenshi simply.

A fuzzy pink ball zoomed behind Tenshi as she walked forward towards her last class.

"Scrach that, I'm going out, time to ditch." Though Tenshi.

Jump saw Tenshi turn around with a blank angry expression.

"Mei! Wait!"

But Tenshi ignored the two guys and girl as they tried to reach her.

"Physic if you please." Said Tenshi taking out the card out of her pocket and Physic came out of her card form and nodded at Tenshi's kind smile.

"Mei wait!" Called Naoki.

"Where are you going?" Asked Hitomi.

"Home." Said Tenshi simply.

"Why?" Asked Kistune.

"Because I'm bored." Said Tenshi.

"But still that is no excuse to ditch." Said Kistune.

"I'm still going." Said Tenshi as Physic teleported her out with the said girl turning transparent.

"Wait." Started Hitomi but Tenshi and Physic were gone.

* * *

"The only reason why I'm leaving is because I'm sencing a Sakura card, and I'm luring it out of here so that stupid Hitomi, Kistune, and Naoki don't get in my way like my previous captures." Though Tenshi as she summoned her staff.

"Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me, I Tenshi command you under out contact, release." Introted Tenshi silently.

Taking out a card out of her pocket, she formed a plan on her head.

"Illusion." Commanded Tenshi.

Illusion came out of the card form and went towards the roof of the school.

"Sleep." Commanded Tenshi.

Sleep came out of her card form as she started to sprinkle dust on the school.

* * *

"Do you think Mei left because of the sword card?" Asked Hitomi.

"Maybe were getting personal with her." Said Naoki.

"We should try and apologies." Said Kistune.

"Ok." Started Hitomi only to put her head on her desk and falling asleep.

"Hitomi what." Started Naoki but fell of his seat and fell fast asleep.

"You two what's-?" Kistune was about to finish his sentence only to be all of a sudden put to sleep.

Everyone in the class started to lose concious as they either fell off the floor of put their heads on the desk.

"Perfect." Said Sleep to herself as she went towards Tenshi.

Tenshi put herself in a battle posistion before a pink fuzz ball jumped our of no where and jumped towards illusion only to then lose his balance and about to fall off.

"Wood."

Wood appeared and before Jump fell, she made a tree that captured him and then made a cage with vines.

"Physic." Commanded Tenshi as Physic made the Wood Card's wood get stronger.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in, Sakura Card." Commanded Tenshi placing the staff on Jump's head and was turned to a Sakura Card again.

"Perfect." Though Tenshi sighning her name on the card.

"There's the card captor, it's Mei."

Tenshi looked around before she left home and for real this time since she made that up to get Jump.

"Then we will have to force Mei to give the cards to us."

* * *

OK, I hope you enjoyed, please review and no flames bye. XD


	9. Chapter 9 Shot

Author note; Hello, here's the next chapter. I don't own anything enjoy.

Sora Rai; Thank you.

"Class, we have a new student today." Announced Ms. Yang.

Everyone's eyes widened, hoping it would be a hot guy or girl.

A girl with neck long black hair appeared with a cute expression.

"Everyone, this is Haruka, please make her feel welcome."

"Hi I'm Haruka." She said with a pose and a wink.

"Awww! She's so cute."

"That will be my future wife."

Tenshi pratically rolled her eyes and looked away with one eye open.

"I think Haruka will be a perfect wife."

"I think it's Mei."

"Mei?" Asked Haruka innocently.

"That girl."

The guy that pointed at the calm and cool Tenshi.

Haruka stared at Tenshi with a fake innocent look.

"She does look pretty, but I will be the pretty one here." Though Haruka.

"Ok everyone, time to go to your next class." Said Ms. Yang.

Haruka spawned from her seat and striking a pose "Ok."

A few guys took an immediate look at Haruka and said "Awww, she is so cute".

Tenshi made a disgusted face and though, "I think she is going too far with the cuteness."

"Mei! Wait!" Called Hitomi and tackling the said girl until she secretly moved out of the wall and Hitomi crashed into it.

"Wait!" Called Naoki.

"Better catch up before I leave you." Said Tenshi simply.

"Alright class, as you all know today you are going to sing a song you choosed and it has to be apporpiate." Said the teacher.

"Yes." Everyone anwsered.

"Alright, I'll start things with Kistune." She announced.

Kistune nodded before singing his song in front of the class.

He happened to sing just the way you are by Bruno mars.

As soon as his song ended, everyone clapped, well mostly the girls.

The teacher then started to randomly select students.

She then reached up to Haruka.

"Haruka, what song will you sing?" Asked the teacher.

"The rose, by dj boonie." Said Haruka.

A few boys whistled at Haruka as she made a pose.

Haruka grabbed the microphone and started to sing.

Some say love it is a river That drowns the tender reed Some say love it is a razor That leaves your soul to bleed

Some say love it is a hunger An endless aching need I say love it is a flower And you it's only seed

It's the heart afraid of breaking That never learns to dance It's the dream afraid of waking that never takes the chance It's the one who won't be taken Who cannot seem to give And the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live

When the night has been too lonely And the road has been too long And you think that love is only For the lucky and the strong

Just remember in the winter far beneath the bitter snows Lies the seed That with the sun's love In the spring Becomes the rose

All the guys seemed to have clapped for Haruka's performance while the said girl made a pose with a wink.

Tenshi noticed this and was not impressed.

"I'm not impressed by Haruka's attitude, I find her to be greedy and lazy." Though Tenshi.

Closing her eyes she felt engery of a Sakura Card.

"I'll find it after this, I'm last anyway." She though.

"That was a well performance Haruka."

"Thank you." Said Haruka.

Tenshi noticed this and shock her head in disgust "Why is she bothering, spoiled brat."

"I guess that's everyone." Said the teacher.

"Looks like I'm off the hook." Though Tenshi with a mental sigh of relief.

Suddenly Tenshi ended up in the front of the class and thought "Wait how did I get here?"

Hitomi seemed to have brough Tenshi when she was thinking.

"Wait! You forgot Mei." She said.

"Oh, I didn't notice the girl." Said the teacher.

"Probably because she was to busy being entertained by the bitch so likely." Though Tenshi.

The teacher smiled and nodded "Hey Mei do you want to sing?"

Tenshi nodded "Ok." She shocks her arms in annoyance but put a mental smiled as it was her turn.

Tenshi took the microphone and stared at the class with a blank expression before she started to sing her song.

As soon as Tenshi finished her song, everyone had their jaws opened.

After a few seconds, everyone started clapping including a few jelous girls besides Haruka who was staring daggers.

"Alright, now to announce the winner." Said the teacher looking at the results.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my." Said the teacher looking at the results in shock.

"What?" Everyone besides Tenshi asked.

"It's a tie." She announced.

"Between who?" Asked Kistune.

"Between Haruka and Mei."

"What?" Asked Hitomi.

"Can we declare me first place and Mei second place." Said Haruka.

"That won't be fair Haruka."

Haruka however tried putting on one of her looks which didn't work "And looking cute won't work either."

Haruka was shocked but sighed and then her foot started to damage the wire.

Tenshi saw this quickly jumped away while everyone got shocked.

It was more like an explosion - everyone near her was instantly struck down.

That is, everyone except Tenshi.

Tenshi observed what happened as everyone started talking about their messed up hair.

"Ugh, she is really annoying. That Haruka bitch is starting to be a little irritating but I haven't lost it yet. But if she keeps going I may have to smack some sense into her." Though Tenshi angrily.

"Wow, I'm all over this hairstyle." Said the music teacher looking at herself in a mirror.

"You optimism is impressive." Said Hitomi.

"But who did that?" She asked.

No one anwsered as they all stood up.

"Don't look at me." They all anwsered.

Haruka got tired of this and the wire unleashed a static which caugh everyone in it again while screaming and Tenshi was safe at a distance.

Once eveyone calmed down they all started talking about their hair again with Kistune saying "Wow, I must say this hairstyle is really rubbing on me too."

The music teacher smiled "I know isn't it great."

"But who caused this?" Asked Hitomi.

"Call it a hunch but I think someone did this." Said Kistune.

Hitomi looked surprised "Who would have done that."

Tenshi observing the group all of them were still arguing except for Haruka who looked suspiciously satisfied to the pair of them.

Tenshi then brought Haruka in front of them.

"Here is what I think". Kistune got his teacher stick out and started speaking "All of us got shocked twice correct".

Everyone nodded.

"Right but we never saw who did it, so Haruka could have caused all of this."

Hitomi nodded "It would make sense."

"She does look guilty."

Naoki butted in however "Hang on are we all accusing Haruka of doing such a thing, she would never do something like that, shame on you all for thinking that."

Haruka turning the situation to her advantage faked a cry and everyone looked down.

Kistune looked down "I should know better than to jump to conclusions."

Haruka made a smug smile without anyone noticing.

Tenshi however was not happy that Haruka got away with that and glared at her "Are they serious, can't they see she is lying?!"

Tenshi kept cool and collected, staring back at her, her tea green blue eyes boring into her black ones.

That was just how she was.

But inside, Tenshi was furious.

If Haruka thinks she'd got the best of everyone, she is wrong.

She just doesn't know how wrong she is. And she will see soon enough.

Haruka then glared at her as well and they both had the same thing on their mind, hating each other.

"Time to go home."

"Wow Mei, you were great at singing your song." Commented Kistune.

"To bad in the end we all got zapped." Said Hitomi.

"At least I didn't see Haruka get hurt." Said Naoki dreamily.

"Looks like he's in love." Though Tenshi disgustedly.

As soon as Tenshi was about to step out of school, she felt the pressence of a Sakura Card.

"There it is again." Though Tenshi.

"Mei, is something wrong?" Asked Kistune.

"I sence a Sakura Card." Said Tenshi.

Ring!

Tenshi picked up her 4 G phone and press accept.

"Hello?"

"Mei!"

"Kero." Started Tenshi.

"Mei did you senced that too?" Asked Kero.

"Yep, I senced the Sakura Card all I can hear is a heart wanting to aim it's target." Said Tenshi.

"Oh No! It's the Shot Card!" Yelled Kero.

"Shot?" Asked Helena, Verbena, and Tenshi.

"Shot is the type of card that shots anything it sees first. If the person that has the card says it's name out loud then that first person he sees will be it's target." Said Kero.

"Ok I'll go get the magical being." Said Tenshi ending the call.

"Ok I'm going." Said Tenshi going inside the school to catch the card.

"Mei wait!" Called Hitomi as she, Kistune, and Naoki went afte her.

They arrived at the tree Tenshi was standing in front of, but there was something different about her, she was glowing in a tea green aura.

Tenshi then closed her eyes, and stretched her arms out to her sides. She stayed in that position for several minutes, with her hair blowing in the wind.

"Mei, what are you doing?" Hitomi asked.

"They're here!" she exclaimed, opening her eyes.

"Who's here?" asked Naoki, confused.

Then, three Song birds came over to them.

"Hello, my friends." said Tenshi, smiling at them. "I need your help. Do you think you can look for magical being in the form of a card? If you find it, please let me know, okay?" said Tenshi.

They nodded and then went off in different directions, in search of the Shot Card.

"Tenshi, how did you do that?" Hitomi asked in surprise.

"Not only can I talk to Magical beings, I can also connect my heart to theirs, as well as understand the feelings deep inside their hearts." Said Tenshi firmly.

"They listen to you?" Asked Kistune.

"Yes, and now I'm going to search for the Sakura card." Said Tenshi.

"We can help by looking at the halls." Said Kistune.

"Ok." Said Tenshi.

"Shot is here, I know it." Though Tenshi looking at the last class room.

A song bird was flying towards the school gate and saw a certain angry girl looking at a Card.

"I must let Tenshi know."

The song bird then flew away.

"Mei!"

Tenshi turned around and saw the song birds looking at Tenshi.

"What is it?" Asked Tenshi.

"I saw Shot!" Said The song bird.

"Thank you my friend." Said Tenshi as the song bird landed on Tenshi's fingers as he nodded.

"Fly." Commanded Tenshi.

Fly grew wings on the staff as Tenshi flew towards the school gate.

"Mei!"

Tenshi looked down to find Kistune, Naoki, and Hitomi following her on the floor running.

Tenshi just ignored them and flew towards the gate.

"Haruka!" Said Naoki.

Haruka looked up from the Sakura Card and saw Tenshi, Kistune, Naoki, and Hitomi in front.

"What do you want Mei?" Asked Haruka cruelly.

"That card." Said Tenshi.

"This?" Asked Haruka.

"Easy with that." Said Kistune.

"That card has serious power Haruka, you must hand it over to me at once." Said Tenshi sternly.

"Not a chance disgrace." Said Haruka.

Tenshi span her staff around before going in front of her with Sword at hand.

"You don't want this getting down at your throat." Said Tenshi sinersly.

"Not a chance Mei. If this card can do damage, maybe it should aim it's beams at you Mei for being a big freak!" Yelled Haruka.

Shot came forward as it turned it's true form and started to shot aims at Tenshi.

"Oh no!" Yelled Hitomi.

"Mei's the target." Said Kistune.

"Jump." Commanded Tenshi.

Jump grew wings on Tenshi's shoes as she started to jump around to doge all of Shot's attacks.

"Alright! This card is shoting Mei, soon she will die and I'll go back to being cute again." Though Haruka.

"Mei be careful." Said Kistune.

Tenshi jumped forward and started to use fly to spin around to confuse it, but Shot then shot at Tenshi's waist causing her to fall of with her staff at hand.

"Mei no!" Called Hitomi.

Tenshi stood up and summoned Jump before the beam hit her again.

More beams shot her while the said girl was dodging with cart wheels, and rolling about.

But Shot aimed it's arrows at Tenshi at a fence and it hit her on the back causing her to fall back on her knees.

"That's it." Though Tenshi as she weakily got on her feet.

"Illusion, Sword." Commanded Tenshi.

Shot saw Tenshi at the fence as he aimed at her.

But then when it hit the beam hit the wall.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in, Sakura Card." Intorted Tenshi as the Shot Card was then returned to the card form.

The shot then landed on Tenshi's right hand.

"Darn! Why couldn't Shot kill the freak!" Yelled Haruka.

"Haruka! Mei is not a freak." Said Hitomi.

"That's it I lost it." Though Tenshi finishing signing her name on the card and going towards her with an angry blank expression.

"What now freak?" Asked Haruka.

Tenshi grabbed sword before giving her a scar on the hand.

"Ouch, watch my beauty freak!" Said Haruka.

Haruka then went forward intending to give Tenshi a punch in the face.

A hand then grabbed Haruka's.

They all looked over to find Verbena holding Haruka's fist.

"You wouldn't do that if you know what's good for you." Said Verbena, pushing Haruka to the ground.

Tenshi silently laughed at them, then walked forward, then closed her eyes, stretching her arms out to the sides.

She was calling over the Song birds from earlier.

"They're here!" exclaimed Tenshi, opening her eyes.

Just like that, the three Song birds came over to her.

"Hello again, my friends. We've found the shot, thank you, my friends!" said Tenshi, waving to them as they flew off.

"I knew Mei was a freak." Said Haruka.

"Insult my sister again and see where that gets you." Said Verbena. She was quite tall for a girl, around six feet tall, so her threats are not to be took lightly.

"Because of you, our sister was almost killed. If you ask me your the freak." Said Helena.

"I'm not a freak! Your the freaks here." Said Haruka standing up.

"Shut it stupid girl, when my older sister says if you insult Mei, she knows what she's talking about." Said Helena.

"Whatever." Said Haruka leaving.

"Mei are you alright?" Asked Kistune about to tap her only to be pushed by Verbena.

"Don't touch her, she's got injuries we will take it from here." Said Verbena as she and Helena had Tenshi put her arm on her shoulder and they all left in the shadows.

OK, I hope you enjoyed, please review and no flames bye. XD 


	10. Chapter 10 Voice

Author note; Hello, here's the next chapter. I don't own anything enjoy.

* * *

"What? It's not possible! Things like this don't happen!" Yelled Hitomi.

Tenshi was on her knees with her hands on the floor looking rather annoyed.

"Mei? Are you sick?" Asked Kistune.

Tenshi shock her head no but wrote down on a piece of paper.

"I lost my voice." Tenshi also had a cold glare to fit with the sentence she wrote.

"How did this happen?" Asked Naoki.

"I think I know." Said Kistune.

* * *

Twenty minutes earlier,

"Let's play truth or dare." Declared Haruka.

"Ok." Agreed Hitomi.

"Works for me." Said Kistune.

"If you say so." Said Naoki.

"How about you Mei?" Asked Haruka.

"Ok I'll join." Said Tenshi showing them she was not chicken.

"Alright Hitomi truth or dare." Said Haruka.

"Truth." Said Hitomi.

"Would you rather have dimonds or saphires for a necklace." Said Haruka.

"That has got to be the most ridiculous question." Though Tenshi.

"Saphires." Said Hitomi.

"I prefer dimonds." Said Haruka.

"Ok Naoki truth or dare." Said Hitomi.

"Truth." Said Naoki.

"If you had to save the world from total destruction and the only way for you go save it is to kiss a girl who would it be Haruka, or Mei?"

At this point the guys who had their eyes for Tenshi and Haruka were all looking quite interested at this event.

They rooted for Naoki to pick either Tenshi or Haruka.

"Can't I kiss both?" Asked Naoki.

"Nope." Said Hitomi.

"Haruka." Said Naoki.

"At least it wasn't me." Though Tenshi.

"Alright Mei truth or dare." Said Naoki.

"Dare." Said Tenshi.

A few guys gasped at Tenshi's bravery.

"I dare you to, kiss me!" Yelled Naoki blushing.

Tenshi then had a blank wary expression on her face as she walked forward and in front of him.

She then pulled onto Naoki's hair really hard and 'kissed' him on the cheek.

"Ow!" Yelled Naoki.

"Shut up and let me ask Kistune, truth or dare." Said Tenshi.

"Dare." Said Kistune.

"I dare you to smack Naoki and then pull his hair." Said Tenshi brutaly.

Kistune nodded and did as he was told.

"Ow!" Yelled Naoki.

"Ok Haruka, truth or dare." Said Kistune.

"Truth." Said Haruka.

"If you wanted someone dead who would it be, Naoki or Mei." Said Kistune.

"I can guess it now." Though Tenshi.

"Well since I have to be truthful I wouldn't think of that." Said Haruka showing a cute pose.

"Darn lie." Though Tenshi.

"Alright Mei truth or dare." Said Haruka.

"Dare." Said Tenshi.

"I dare you to sing a part of any random song." Said Haruka.

"Ok." Said Tenshi

Tenshi stood on her desk as she started to sing one part of a song.

Everyone stared as Tenshi still showed her blank expression.

Outside a tree was glowing pink as Tenshi still sang with a blank expression.

Ring!

Tenshi ended her dare as soon as the part of the song ended.

A few claps were heard as Tenshi went forward to go to music class.

"Mei, sure knows how to sing a song."

"She makes a perfect singer."

Tenshi heard people comment her but shook it off as if it was nothing special.

"Ok class today I have good news, there is an upcoming show that works for music, each music class will have one student present our class, so I have this hat here and will pick a random student." Explained the music teacher.

"Well I know who will get to be the one to sing." Though Haruka smugly.

"And the one to represent us is... Mei."

"What?!" Though Haruka angrily.

"Looks like it'll be Mei to represent us, she'll have to miss classes all day for this event, but she'll be excused." Said the music teacher.

"At least there is something good coming from this." Though Tenshi.

"Alright Mei the song you sang will be fine to represent us, it will be nice of you if you sing it for us." Said the teacher.

Tenshi stood up from her desk with her blank expression.

Everyone stared eagered to hear Tenshi sing.

Tenshi started to sing again.

Haruka however wasn't happy with the news as she stared at Tenshi sing, but she had to admit she was good.

The same glow from the tree came to life and into a pink wave.

It then went towards the direction of a voice it liked.

It entered the music room where Tenshi still had the same blank expression.

From behind the pink wave then went right through Tenshi's body.

Everyone gasped at this as Tenshi all of a sudden stoped singing and lost her balance and fell on the floor as she stood speachless.

"Mei!" Gasped the music teacher as Kistune, Hitomi, and Naoki came near her.

"I'll get some help." Said the teacher leaving.

"What? It's not possible! Things like this don't happen!" Yelled Hitomi.

Tenshi was on her knees with her hands on the floor looking rather annoyed.

"Mei? Are you sick?" Asked Kistune.

Tenshi shock her head no but wrote down on a piece of paper.

"I lost my voice." Tenshi also had a cold glare to fit with the sentence she wrote.

"How did this happen?" Asked Naoki.

"I think I know." Said Kistune.

"You do?" Asked Hitomi.

"The pink wave that came in must have taken Mei's voice." Said Kistune.

"How did it get here though." Said Naoki.

"No idea." Said Kistune.

"Mei, I brough the nurse." Said the teacher coming back.

"Looks like you did lose your voice, by the looks of it, I think it would be better if you go home and get some rest." Said the nurse as Tenshi silently nodded.

Tenshi then stood up, took her bag, and left.

* * *

"I win!" Cheered Kero at the screen of the game.

The door opened.

"What?" Asked Kero as Tenshi silently came in.

"Tenshi, your home early, what happened?" Asked Kero.

Tenshi said teleparthy, _"I lost my voice."_

"How?" Asked Kero.

_"A pink wave came behind me and I heard a heart saying she likes a voice, and it so happens to be my voice."_ Said Tenshi teleparthy.

"It must the work of the Voice Card." Said Kero.

_"Voice?"_

"Voice happens to take voices she likes and never shows up unless she's satsisfied." Said Kero.

"Tenshi!" Called Helena running towards the said girl's room.

"I read the heart of a magical being and then saw the pink wave going towards your school." She said.

"Where's Verbena?" Asked Kero.

"Still taking care of the store, she sent me here to look after Tenshi." Said Helena.

_"I'm fine, I'm still able to move around, The Voice Card happened to like my voice."_

"I know that sister, but as the second oldest, it's also my duty to take care of you." Said Helena.

"How about we get some lunch, I'm hungry." Said Kero.

"Ok." Said Helena.

"At least I don't have to go to school." Though Tenshi.

"Hey Tenshi how do you know teleparthy?" Asked Kero.

_"It took years of practice."_

* * *

"Class today Mei and a few students happens to be absent again."

"Do you think we should visit Mei?" Whispered Hitomi to Kistune.

"We'll see." He anwsered.

* * *

"Tenshi, are you sure it's safe for you to come out?" Asked Verbena.

_"I want to find the voice card, it's going to be hard to live my life without my voice, and hard to call out to my friends."_

"Ok sister, I can see why." Said Verbena.

Tenshi silently nodded.

"Be careful." Said Verbena.

* * *

"Do you think we can visit Mei." Said Hitomi.

"Maybe..." Started Naoki.

"But." Said Hitomi.

"We don't know where Mei lives." Said Naoki.

"Darn." Said Hitomi.

"Unless she so happens to be looking for a Sakura Card." Said Kistune pointing at the direction Tenshi was walking in.

"Mei!" Called Hitomi.

Tenshi cringed at the sound of Hitomi's loud voice.

"Mei, you've been absent for four days, are you alright?" Asked Kistune.

"I'm fine, the reason why I lost my voice is because it's the work of a Sakura Card, The voice Card." Tenshi wrote on her notebook.

"That explains why a lot of people lost their voices." Said Naoki.

"Let me guess, voice took many people's voices." Tenshi wrote.

"Yep." Said Kistune.

"Even Haruka's." Said Naoki.

"Serves her right, she deserves it." Tenshi wrote.

"Do you have an idea on how to get voice?" Asked Naoki.

Tenshi silently nodded.

"How?" Asked Hitomi.

"I have to ask my sisters' help." Tenshi wrote.

"If you say so." Said Hitomi.

* * *

Tenshi nodded and quickly left before anyone saw her.

"I think it's a good idea sister, took some quick planning." Said Helena.

"Ok, I'm up for it." Said Verbena.

"Do you think it'll work?" Asked Kero.

"Maybe." Said Helena.

Tenshi took her guitar out and started the tune.

Helena- Grew up in a small town And when the rain would fall down I'd just stare out my window

Verbena- Dreaming of what could be And if I'd end up happy I would pray

Helena- Trying hard to reach out But when I'd try to speak out Felt like no one could hear me

Verbena- Wanted to belong here But something felt so wrong here So I pray I could breakaway

Helena- I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly I'll do what it takes? til I touch the sky And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change And breakaway

Verbena- Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget all the ones that I loved I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change And breakaway

Helena- Wanna feel the warm breeze Sleep under a palm tree Feel the rush of the ocean

Verbena- Get onboard a fast train Travel on a jet plane, far away And breakaway

Helena- I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change And breakaway

Verbena- Out of the darkness and into the sun I won't forget all the ones that I loved I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change And breakaway

Verbena- Buildings with a hundred floors Swinging 'round revolving doors Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but Gotta keep moving on, moving on Fly away, breakaway

Helena- I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change And breakaway

Verbena- Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget the place I come from

Both- I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

The same tree glowed pink as the wave went towards the forest.

The wave then turned to a spirit as she looked around to find the sorce of the voice.

"That's her." Kero whispered.

"Ok." Nodded Verbena.

Tenshi came out of her hidding spot with her staff out.

Voice gasped using Tenshi's gasp.

Helena and Verbena saw that this was their cue as Voice tried to escape using the windows.

They grew the plants from the pots they had and surrounded all the exits.

Tenshi got in front and sealed the card silently.

As soon as Voice was in her card form, a few colored orbs went towards many directions.

But one of the orbs was tea green and went towards Tenshi's throat.

"Tenshi?" Asked Kero, Helena, and Verbena.

Tenshi put a hand on her throat and stared at them.

"Everyone." Said Tenshi.

"Tenshi, you got your voice back." Said Verbena.

"What a relief." Said Helena.

"Nice way of catching Voice." Said Kero as Tenshi signed her name on the card.

"Thanks Kero." Said Tenshi with a smile.

* * *

OK, I hope you enjoyed, please review and no flames bye. XD


End file.
